


Три утра

by Oleleka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleleka/pseuds/Oleleka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>друг на друга злятся, ругаются, пытаются давить и контролировать, расстраивают/ся... короче, что-то об отношениях</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три утра

**Author's Note:**

> авторская вычитка

***  
Магнус открыл глаза, обвел комнату рассеянным взглядом и наконец сфокусировался на одевающемся Алеке. Тот как раз застегивал джинсы и искал взглядом футболку. 

– Уже уходишь? – спросил Магнус, потягиваясь.

– Иззи прислала сообщение, меня ждет послание от Клейва… Придется отправиться в Идрис ненадолго. 

Магнус чуть нахмурился, услышав новость. Утро стоило бы начинать не с чего-то подобного. 

– И как долго тебя не будет? – продолжил он выпытывать и не надеясь на подробности.

– Возможно, пару дней. 

– Что ж… Значит, у меня будет время на работу, – улыбнулся Магнус и тут же взял в свои руки уже немного испорченное утро. – Поцелуешь меня на прощание?

Алек хмыкнул и забрался на кровать, вставая на колени. Нависнув над Магнусом, наклонился, чтобы поцеловать в забавно подставленные губы. Верховный маг Бруклина иногда вел себя не так, как подобало бы в его возрасте. Алек решил не озвучивать эти мысли, но улыбнулся, после чего снова поцеловал, чуть настойчивее. Но у него, правда, не было времени, и он отстранился.

– Позвоню, как только вернусь, – предупредил Алек и, подняв глаза, увидел на изголовье свою футболку. Пока он за ней тянулся, Магнус прошелся ладонями по его груди и животу, замерев у пояса джинсов, и вздохнул. 

Иногда очень не хотелось расставаться по утрам, но работа есть работа… Алек и так чаще проводил ночи у Магнуса, а не на службе. Такое пренебрежение рано или поздно могло надоесть вышестоящему начальству… То есть родителям, которые и без того раздражались часто. 

 

***

Визит в Идрис затянулся на четыре дня, вместо двух запланированных. Решался вопрос о помощи европейским Институтам, в связи с тем, что там участились нападения демонов. Так как в американских с недавних пор царило некоторое затишье, то часть охотников временно хотели перекинуть в Европу. Алек, как достаточно опытный среди молодых сумеречных охотников, должен был ехать от Нью-Йоркского Института. Сколько продлится эта командировка четко не говорили. К тому же, ему было настойчиво рекомендовано привлечь для работы личные связи. То есть мага, потому что тот хорошо себя зарекомендовал и был довольно-таки сильным. Теперь, когда отношения Лайтвуда и Магнуса Бейна стали более стабильными и уже не были ни для кого секретом, Клейв пытался использовать такой союз. Будь на месте Магнуса кто-то другой из нижнего мира или примитивный, или еще хуже – сумеречный охотник, никто бы закрывать глаза на это не стал. Не говоря уж о том, чтобы поручать Лайтвуду серьезные задания или обучение юных нефилимов.

Вернувшись в Нью-Йорк, Алек не дозвонился до Магнуса и сразу отправился к нему. Сейчас он стоял перед дверью квартиры мага, и, судя по доносящемуся шуму, там в разгаре была вечеринка. Алек перевел дыхание и потянул незапертую дверь. Практически сразу же накрыло волной звука и запахов, и он поморщился, потом окинул взглядом толпу собравшихся вампиров (среди которых было несколько уже слегка потерявших связь с реальностью примитивных), и двинулся сквозь нее к Магнусу. Тот сидел с бокалом коктейля на барной стойке – дизайнерское новшество в интерьере, который значительно изменился. Заметив Алека, Магнус вдруг спрыгнул и моментально потерялся. Алек закатил глаза и, когда снова нашел его, тот уже сидел на диване в более приличном виде, чем минуту назад. По крайней мере, прическа не создавала впечатление, что ее трепали чьи-то руки, и шелковая рубашка не была распахнута. Украшения, как и сам он, поблескивали, заставляя сосредотачивать на них внимание. Но Алек сверлил Магнуса тяжелым взглядом, скрестив руки на груди.

– Не ждал тебя сегодня, и я просто хотел отметить удачно заключенную сделку! – сказал Магнус, поведя плечом и глядя с долей лукавства в кошачьих глазах. Его оправдания, естественно, были всего лишь формальностью… Алек едва вздернул брови.

– Ну хорошо… – Магнус поднялся, щелчком пальцев отключил музыку и объявил: – Вечеринка окончена! Все вон!

Раздались недовольные голоса, но гости потянулись к выходу. Лофт спустя минут десять опустел и теперь представлял собой свалку. Алек уже прикидывал, сколько времени понадобится на наведение порядка, но Магнус взмахнул рукой, посылая голубое свечение, и за секунду это логово превратилось в уютную квартирку, больше похожую на ту, которую Алек покидал перед отъездом в Идрис.

– Ты же не злишься? – улыбнулся маг, останавливаясь рядом, и чуть отклонился назад, окидывая Алека многозначительным взглядом. Это был нечестный ход.

– Нет… Не совсем. Просто удивлен, что ты не пригласил меня.

– Мне казалось, ты не любишь вечеринки.

– Не люблю, но… Мы же с тобой… Встречаемся. И я хотел бы присутствовать на твоих вечеринках… 

Алек, на самом деле, не горел желанием бывать на этих «вечеринках», но немного задевало то, что Магнус развлекается в его отсутствие. Как будто именно в нем было дело. Алек не хотел, чтобы Магнус считал его слишком скучным для подобного… 

– Позвать всех обратно? – предложил тот, отворачиваясь, чтобы скрыть улыбку. 

– Нет. А это обязательно должны быть вампиры? – раздраженно спросил Алек. – Я думал, ты больше не хочешь их приглашать.

– Лохматые друзья оказались не такими веселыми!

– Магнус…

– Ты чем-то недоволен? – промурлыкал маг не хуже кота и одним плавным движением снова приблизился почти вплотную. В глазах его блеснуло нечто демоническое. – Знаешь, Александр… Мне нравится твое настроение. Поиграем в охотника на нежить?

Алек не смог сдержать улыбку, хотя не всегда понимал, как стоит реагировать на шуточки Магнуса.

– Нет, – ответил он просто потому, что не представлял, что Магнус имел в виду.

Маг вздохнул с притворным сожалением и снова отвернулся. Алек, чтобы сгладить собственный неловкий отказ, обхватил его руками, притягивая к себе спиной и вжался всем телом, зарываясь лицом в волосы. Тот знакомо расслабился, прильнув к нему. Пахло от Магнуса табачным дымом, алкоголем, чем-то приторно-сладким и даже, кажется, кровью. В общем, всем, что присутствовало на вечеринке.

– Я иду в душ, – Магнус, словно прочитав его мысли, выскользнул из объятий, обернулся и, окинув взглядом, с намеком добавил: – И тебе не помешает, мой нефилим… 

Алек снова улыбнулся, провожая его взглядом. И чуть помедлил, чтобы немного собраться с мыслями, прежде чем пойти следом.

 

***

Алек приготовил кофе и отставил чашку, пока делал бутерброды с арахисовой пастой. Нужно было немного перекусить, прежде чем отправляться в Институт, он так и не отчитался о своей поездке накануне, так что ждали его с нетерпением – уже несколько сообщений прислали и пытались дозвониться. Он потянулся за своей чашкой, но она оказалась пустой…

– Магнус, – буркнул он недовольно. Этот маг порой был невыносим.

– Отличный кофе! Спасибо, Алек! – прокричал тот из спальни, и Алек закатил глаза.

– Почему бы тебе не красть из какой-нибудь кофейни, а не у меня?

– Ты делаешь его лучше, – примирительно сказал Магнус, появляясь на кухне с любимой кружкой в руках. В яркой пестрой пижаме и забавных тапочках в виде больших полосатых кошек. – К тому же, немного волшебства с утра – это так… Бодрит!

Магнус после совместной ночи выглядел слишком развязно (даже несмотря на пижаму и тапочки) – его взгляд так и искрился чем-то многообещающим, и Алек буквально заставил себя отвернуться и заняться бутербродами. И еще надо было приготовить себе кофе. Оказалось сложно это делать, когда Магнус прижимался к нему со спины, заводя руку вперед и поглаживая живот под футболкой.

– Магнус, – мягко одернул его Алек.

Магнус тихо вздохнул – Алека невозможно было расшевелить, если тот погружался в какие-то свои мысли. Нерадостные, как правило. Молодой нефилим и так был не самым откровенным из всех, кого знал маг. А знал он многих…

– И что же обсуждали на вашей нефилимской встрече? – заговорил он первым, и не надеясь услышать новости.

– Ничего особенного… Надо будет уехать в Европу. На какое-то время.

Магнус нахмурился, встал рядом и навалился бедром на кухонную стойку.

– Я бы не сказал, что тут ничего особенного. В конце концов, мы не будем видеться. Как минимум, – добавил он, отпивая кофе.

– Ты едешь со мной, – бескомпромиссно заявил Алек, Магнус даже растерялся на мгновение. – Через три дня.

– О… И когда ты собирался сказать мне об этом? – маг не удержался от легкой язвительности. 

– Сейчас. 

Порой его манера так отвечать выводила из себя. Магнус выдавил улыбку и кивнул. 

– Хорошо…

Алек покосился на него, почувствовав, что что-то не так.

– Магнус, я не хотел, чтобы ты ехал… – увидев, как у того удивленно поднимаются брови, он поправил себя: – Не в том смысле! То есть… Это работа, а не путешествие.

– Тогда предлагаю совместить приятное с полезным, – Магнус улыбнулся и прежде чем отойти от стола, прихватил бутерброд. – Компенсация за твою грубость. 

Алек только открыл рот, но ничего не сказал и покачал головой с усмешкой. Посмотрев на стол перед собой, вздохнул и взялся за тосты, чтобы и себе приготовить нехитрый завтрак.

 

***

Алека направили в Германию, в Кёльн. Сначала он думал, что Джейс отправится с ним, но его оставили присматривать за работой Института в Нью-Йорке. В конце концов, лучший охотник нужен был здесь… Иззи тоже оставалась, у нее сейчас других забот хватало, да и «у нее же не было собственного мага, чтобы заинтересовать Клейв своей персоной». Алек парировал бы это тем, что она быстро находит общий язык с нежитью, но он не мог сказать сестре такого.  
Магнус согласился отправиться в Европу, но наотрез отказался пользоваться порталами Институтов, тем более что в Кёльнском он ни разу не был, не хотел рисковать. Поэтому был согласен исключительно на самолет. Точнее, это Алек вынужден был согласиться лететь с ним. И Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд ни за что бы не признался, что перелет через океан заставляет его нервничать. По сравнению с перемещениями через портал, полет даже представлял собой приятное времяпрепровождение, но все равно было не по себе. Магнус время от времени накрывал его руку своей и слегка сжимал, отвлекал разговорами, так что где-то на середине пути океан далеко внизу уже не казался таким страшным. Настроение у Магнуса явно было хорошим, но Алек, кажется, его испортил, когда убрал руку, стоило мимо пройти улыбающейся бортпроводнице. Алек чувствовал себя неловко, будто его за чем-то предосудительным застукали… Но Магнус быстро пришел в себя, хотя больше не делал попыток прикоснуться.

Так как билетами занимался Магнус, он выбрал маршрут через Лондон и, к удивлению Алека, устроил им прогулку по городу, потому что оказалось, что до самолета в Кёльн у них оставалось еще несколько часов. Магнус как будто с радостью водил Алека по любимым местам, что-то рассказывал – о том каким Лондон был больше ста лет назад и как его не узнать теперь – редко на него такое находило. Потом вдруг становился молчаливым и с едва заметной улыбкой смотрел перед собой, о чем-то думая. Возможно, Магнус вспомнила своего друга Рагнора. Или еще кого-то, с кем был связан Лондон. К тому времени, когда им нужно было возвращаться в аэропорт, настроение у Магнуса изменилось, он словно с облегчением воспринял то, что покидает этот город. Наверное, воспоминания все же тяготили… Алек не решался задать вопросы, которые крутились у него в голове.

В итоге в месте назначения они оказались на сутки позже ожидаемого, что руководству не очень понравилось. Магнуса это совершенно не заботило, он отправился на встречу с Верховным магом Кёльна (визит вежливости или налаживание контактов), а Алеку пришлось извиниться за задержку.

Кёльнские охотники по началу не очень хорошо восприняли идею, что их будут обучать охотники из Нью-Йорка. Но среди молодых ребят нашлось много любителей пострелять из лука, так что Алек большую часть времени занимался тем, что тренировал их. Его немного смущало (хотя чаще озадачивало) внимание, которое выходило за рамки обучения, так что он с радостью при первой возможности сбегал в гостиницу, где они остановились с Магнусом. Тот не захотел жить в Институте, хотя им любезно предоставили комнату.

– Слишком много охотников, – сказал он с непередаваемой интонацией, в которой читался и намек на отсутствие уединения и сарказм.

Тем более, у Магнуса были еще и свои планы на эту поездку, и он намеревался воплотить их в жизнь. Поэтому и согласился помочь Институту… Алек подозревал, что тот просто очень хотел порыться в библиотеке, где и проводил время под видом наложения чар. В Кельнском институте находилась великолепной коллекцией старинных книг.

Магнус выгодного для себя положения и не отрицал, просто не уточнял, что ищет в библиотеке. Едва он вышел от Верховного мага Кёльна – удивительно равнодушного к делам сумеречных охотников – и вернулся в гостиницу, как к нему наведалась пара примитивных с выгодным предложением. Слухи в нижнем мире распространялись невероятно быстро и достигали заинтересованных ушей... Магнус не собирался упускать возможность обогатиться. Алеку знать было не обязательно, тем более что, вопреки надеждам, они практически не общались – тот пропадал то на тренировках, то на совместном патрулировании едва ли не до утра. Демоны тут кишели, как у себя дома, так что о любовании достопримечательностями и мечтать было нечего, но Магнус надеялся наверстать – у них был целый месяц!

 

***

Примитивные, которые пришли к Магнусу, хотели наладить связи с партнерами конкурентов, заодно утопив этих самых конкурентов. По мнению мага, можно было бы обойтись и без вызова демонов, но какая разница, если платят и свято верят, что это поможет. Тем более, замешана была политика… И простое вроде бы дельце оказалось времязатратным. Магнус только две недели изучал фонд библиотеки Института, отыскивая информацию. Между делом обнаружил там еще пару занятных книжиц… И найдя наконец все необходимое, решил не затягивать с делами, клиенты и так проявляли нетерпение и досаждали отвлекающими звонками. Магнус не очень любил немецкий язык, чтоб говорить на нем так часто.

Бейн начертил пентаграмму, установил защитный контур, дождался примитивных и под их наигранно равнодушные и одновременно испуганные взгляды произнес заклинание вызова. Демон явился во всей своей мерзкой красе, несмотря на небольшой размер, только вонял ужасно. И возникла небольшая сложность – в рисунке пентаграммы из старой книги все-таки была одна погрешность, из-за которой демон выкачал из Магнуса все жизненные соки вместе со свежим воздухом в комнате… Демона он все же смог отправить обратно в его измерение почти сразу же, едва не задохнувшись, но успел вытребовать услугу, за которую получил уже авансом приличное вознаграждение. После чего выпроводил не очень довольных сервисом примитивных.

И теперь Верховный маг Бруклина без особого энтузиазма наводил порядок в их с Александром временном жилище. Он поморщился, поднимая с пола тряпку, которой пытался стереть следы присутствия демона, и зашвырнул ее в мусорный мешок. После чего прижал к лицу платок, сдерживая рвотный позыв. Всю магию он исчерпал, и не мог решить эту проблему одним мановением руки. А надо было успеть до возвращения Алека избавиться не только от улик, но и от запаха…

– Магнус? – раздалось за его спиной. – Что здесь произошло?

– Ммм… – Магнус повертелся, осматриваясь, словно только что увидел все это. – Демон.

– Что за демон? – тут же насторожился Алек, подошел к нему широкими шагами и заглянул в глаза, сжимая плечи. – Ты в порядке?

– Да, со мной все в порядке, – отмахнулся Магнус, отводя за спину мусорный пакет и отклоняясь назад – от него наверняка тоже несло, как от нагретой на солнце помойки. – В конце концов, это я его вызывал и все держал под контролем… 

– Ты вызывал демона?! – воскликнул Алек после секундного замешательства. Магнусу определенно не нравился такой тон. Вкупе с тем, что ему еще и приходилось глядеть на Алека снизу-вверх.

– Можно подумать, это что-то необычное для мага моего уровня, – пожал он плечами.

– Ты не можешь так запросто вызывать демонов в номере гостиницы! 

– Почему нет?.. Я начертил нужную пентаграмму. Тщательно изучил и произнес заклинание призыва…

– Это опасно! Тут множество примитивных! И это незаконно, Магнус! – это становилось уже грубым.

– Если ты помнишь, – Магнус ткнул в него пальцем, начиная раздражаться из-за нотации, как будто он сам не осознавал все риски, – я верховный маг Бруклина… 

– Мы не в Бруклине! – слишком резко перебил Алек, и Магнус даже отпрянул, моргнув от неожиданности.

– Тут ты прав, – нехотя согласился он, стараясь контролировать голос, отвернулся и машинально потер подушечки пальцев друг о друга. Но был совершенно опустошен и не чувствовал магии.

– Мы приехали сюда, чтобы работать с руководством местного Института! И ты не можешь вот так запросто у них под носом вызывать демонов! 

– Я же не виноват в том, что кому-то понадобились мои услуги! И я не привык, знаешь ли, отказываться от выгодных сделок! Или ты предлагаешь мне показывать фокусы?! – окончательно разозлился Магнус. У него и так был чертовски тяжелый день, чтобы терпеть еще и это. И спорить с Алеком после того, как демон едва не превратил их комнату в филиал склепа, у него настроения не было.

Алек молчал, но молчание это было осуждающим, и наверняка сверлил Магнуса взглядом.

– Ты не можешь так поступать, – в конце концов пробормотал он.

– И почему же? – снова не сдержался Магнус.

– Мы с тобой встречаемся! Я – сумеречный охотник! А ты… – осекся тот.

– А я – дитя Лилит? Существо из нижнего мира?.. Должен подчиняться тебе?.. – вкрадчиво заговорил Магнус, наступая на него и опасно сверкая глазами.

– Нет, я не это хотел сказать. Просто… Ты не должен нарушать Закон!

– О, ну конечно! Как я мог забыть… Закон! Я его нарушил. И что, ты сдашь меня Совету? – с вызовом спросил Магнус.

Обычно он такого себе не позволял, и Алек уставился на него непонимающе, почти шокировано. Конечно же он так не поступит, Магнус не должен был так говорить… Дело было в последствиях небольшой стычки с мерзким демоном, и запахе гнили, из-за которого тошнило! Выдохнув, Магнус протянул руку к Алеку, но спохватился, что на ней могло что-то остаться и так замер. Алек тоже, должно быть, был на взводе из-за постоянных тренировок и уничтожением мелких демонов.

– Прости, Александр, – мягко произнес Магнус, чувствуя необходимость отступить первым.  
Алек поджал губы, слегка кивнул, не глядя ему в глаза, вдруг развернулся и ушел. Магнус проводил его хмурым взглядом, ощущая в груди неприятное тянущее чувство… А еще ведь предстояло навести чистоту и порядок. Хотя теперь, когда Алек все узнал, можно было оставить это горничным… 

Алек вернулся только на следующий день, проведя в институте почти сутки. И явился с новостью, что работа в Кёльне закончена и они могут возвращаться в Нью-Йорк. Точнее, Магнус может уже возвращаться, его услуги больше не нужны, а Алек еще задержится… Магнус не стал тратиться на билет на самолет и, воспользовавшись порталом в Институте, был дома уже через пару часов. Раз уж Алек так себя вел, то он тоже не собирался быть вежливым и нормально прощаться. Тем более что в его «услуги» такое не входило…

 

*** 

От одиночества и скуки Магнус решил пополнить свои знания. Он изучал заклинания, расхаживая по комнате с толстым фолиантом в руках (который совершенно случайным образом был копией одной из книг Кёльнской библиотеки, а может копия осталась там – Магнус не помнил…), когда раздался звонок в дверь. Он возвел глаза к потолку, надеясь, что звонок не повторится, но его надежды не оправдались. Шумно выдохнув, он отложил книгу на стол и пошел открывать. За дверью стала Изабель Лайтвуд собственной персоной.

– Теперь каждый раз, когда мы ссоримся с Алеком, его семейка будет осаждать мое жилище и умолять простить маленького глупого нефилима? – недовольно пробурчал Магнус, запахивая плотнее шелковый халат и возвращаясь в комнату, даже не удосужившись удостовериться – идет ли Изабель за ним. 

– Вообще-то, я по другому вопросу… А вы с Алеком поссорились? – удивилась она.

– Не уверен, – уклончиво ответил Магнус. Алек вернулся из Кёльна три дня назад, но пока не приходил, потому что был занят отчетами – об этом он написал в сообщении, невыносимый идиот. – Он не говорил?

– Нет, – пожала плечами Иззи, и Магнус сделал вид, что ему все равно. – Хотя мы удивлялись, что он отсиживается в Институте. И он не выглядит расстроенным. Скорее злым…

– Он злится… Понятно.

Магнус красноречиво закатил глаза. Раз Александр злился, то извиняться и не собирался. Этот несносный охотник будил в нем бурю противоречивых эмоций. Магнус тоже злился! И при этом еще и беспокоился за него, не говоря уж о том, что скучал… Привыкнуть с кем-то спать оказалось проще, чем он думал. И в его постели в последнее время стало чертовски просторно и неуютно.

– Вижу, между вами все еще искрит, – проворковала Изабель с ухмылкой.

Магнус довольно хмыкнул и пожал плечами. Вообще-то, он начинал иногда задумываться, а не достаточно ли с него всех этих переживаний?

– Может быть… Но я не понимаю, чем он опять не доволен!

– Наверное, это из-за того, что Клейв использует ваши отношения, – предположила Изабель.

– О чем ты? – нахмурился маг, отворачиваясь к столику, на котором стояли бутылки, и смешивая коктейль. Попробовав напиток, сдержанно улыбнулся и уселся на диван, закидывая ногу на ногу. – Тебе не предлагаю.

– Обойдусь… Союз сумеречных охотников и магов, – вздохнула Иззи, усаживаясь в одно из кресел, к которому стояла ближе. – Клейв пойдет на все, чтобы его упрочить. Ну знаешь, попытки возродить прежние отношения…

– Не совсем верный путь, – вставил Магнус. – Как обычно.

– И даже будет закрывать глаза на ваши… нетрадиционные отношения.

– Все использую выгодные знакомства и отношения… Почему Алека это беспокоит? – Магнус искренне не понимал. 

– Это же Алек! – сказала Иззи как нечто само собой разумеющееся. – Он не скажет никогда, но я уверена, что он грузится из-за этой ерунды. А еще он два вечера терзает ни в чем не повинную боксерскую грушу. Я бы на твоем месте не упускала возможность перенаправить эту энергию в другое русло… 

Магнус посмотрел на нее со смесью отвращения и насмешки во взгляде. Он обойдется без ее советов относительно того, что ему делать с Алеком. 

– Ох, Изабель… – вздохнул он.

– Если ты Алека называешь так же, то я начинаю его понимать. 

– Зачем мне называть твоего брата «Изабель»? – Магнус снова посмотрел на нее, выгнув бровь.

– Ты понял, о чем я! То, как ты говоришь… Александр, – с придыханием произнесла она и тут же широко улыбнулась. У этой девчонки в голове был какой-то извращенный кошмар – решил Магнус. 

– У меня получается лучше, поверь, – улыбнулся он. – Так что тебе было нужно?

– На самом деле, я хотела узнать кое-что вот об этом. 

Изабель вытащила из кармана сложенный листок бумаги. Развернув его, она продемонстрировала Магнусу рисунок пентаграммы.

– Ты тоже пользуешься нашими с Алеком отношениями, – сказал он, насмешливо глянув на Изабель. 

– Конечно, – снова улыбнулась та и заговорщически прошептал, подавшись вперед: – Только не говори об этом ему. 

– Что это? – Магнус проигнорировал просьбу и поманил ее пальцами, чтобы Изабель сама подошла и передала листок.

– Мы нашли это прошлой ночью на одном заброшенном складе, откуда поступил сигнал. И хотели узнать, кого могли призывать этим?.. 

– Что-то знакомое, но не уверен, – ответил Магнус, внимательно разглядывая рисунок. – Если оставишь, я проверю…

Магнуса Бейна все чаще вовлекали в дела сумеречных охотников. Он не обращал на это внимания до тех пор, пока это не стало проблемой для Алека. А проблема Алека – это проблема Магнуса. Во всяком случае, он явно страдал от последствий, а это очень портило настроение. 

– Надеюсь, у Института хватит денег, чтоб расплатиться со мной по всем счетам.

– Эй, я рассчитывала, что это будет дружеская помощь!

– Хм?.. Нет.

– Я скажу Алеку, чтобы он позвонил… 

– Я передумал, – улыбнулся Магнус, подняв указательный палец. – Я сделаю это бесплатно… Снова. Но за это ты не будешь влезать в наши с Алеком отношения. Не хочу, чтобы он думал, что я тут страдаю. Или что я еще могу делать в твоем воображении…

– Я и не собиралась ему этого говорить! – возмутился Изабель.

– Ха! – произнес Магнус и наигранно улыбнулся.

– И что мой брат в тебе нашел? Меркантильный, мерзкий характер?

– Думаю, дело все-таки в моей неотразимости…

– Сообщи, как только что-нибудь узнаешь! – Иззи закатила глаза.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – съязвил Магнус. 

– Спасибо, Магнус, – улыбнулась та, бросив на него взгляд через плечо, прежде чем скрылась за дверью.

Магнус расслабленно откинулся на спинку и отбросил листок, который спланировал на пол. Займется этим позже…

 

***

Магнус не ожидал увидеть Алека у себя так скоро… То есть он успел приготовиться к тому, что Александр Лайтвуд будет злиться – или что он там еще придумал?.. – по меньшей мере вечность! Но Алек пришел тем же вечером и открыл дверь своим ключом. Магнус, заметив его на пороге гостиной, уже пошел ему навстречу, мгновенно забыв, что не собирался потакать упрямому нефилиму в его надуманных проблемах, как тот произнес совершенно неуместную фразу:

– Иззи сказала, ты хотел со мной поговорить.

Магнус замер с раскинутыми в сторону руками, приоткрыв рот, так как не успел произнести приветствие. И совершенно глупо моргнул.

– Вот как? – все-таки выдавил он. – Другой причины для визита не было?

Алек неуверенно пожал плечами, отводя взгляд. 

– С каких пор?.. – снова начал Магнус, но замолчал. Он не понимал, что вдруг произошло, чтобы Алек вел себя так. И постарался сказать мягче: – Не думал, что тебе понадобится повод, чтобы прийти… Но раз уж ты здесь, может, составишь мне компанию, пока я решаю ваши проблемы? Или ты занят?

– Нет… В смысле, не занят. Я сам собирался прийти, просто Иззи сказала, что заходила к тебе днем. 

– Да… попросила кое-что выяснить.

– Про пентаграмму? – спросил Алек, хотя и так знал, что это правильный ответ, сам же себе и кивнул. 

Повисло молчание, Магнус смотрел на него, замечая озабоченность во взгляде, в напряженных плечах, в руках, которые тот сложил на груди.

– Александр, – тихо произнес он, делая шаг к нему, – что случилось?

– Ничего, – качнул тот головой. – Ты… Ты… 

Он прочистил горло, прежде чем набрался смелости посмотреть Магнусу в глаза, тот уже приготовился услышать что-то совершенно, невообразимо, до нелепости ужасное! 

– Ты на меня злишься? – тихо спросил Алек. 

– Злюсь? – удивился Магнус. – Нет! Хотя, возможно, самую малость, – поправил он себя, чтобы уже быть предельно честным. – Мы не виделись больше недели, ты вернулся в Нью-Йорк три дня назад и прислал одно глупое сообщение! 

– Прости! – воскликнул тот, импульсивно взмахивая руками, и принялся ходить туда-суда. – Я… Я не знал, что сказать… Я накричал на тебя в Кёльне, а потом сказал, что твоя работа закончена, хотя на самом деле ты должен был вернуться со мной. Я соврал им, что у тебя дела в Нью-Йорке… Просто я… Я не хотел, чтобы ты думал, что я тебя использую. Или… Ты очень хороший маг! Но это неправильно. То, что Клейв приказывает тебе что-то делать только потому, что мы вместе. Они не должны, и я не должен…

– Александр, – перебил его Магнус, непонимающе сведя брови. – Я, действительно, хороший маг. И даже немного разбираюсь в людях, если ты помнишь. Но я совершенно не понимаю, о чем ты сейчас говоришь. 

Тот остановился и пристально уставился на Магнуса. И это будило плохие предчувствия.

– Мне жаль… – это было сказано таким тоном, будто Алек в следующую секунду собирался порвать отношения раз и навсегда. У Магнуса колкие мурашки по коже прошлись, он застыл не в силах отвести взгляд от Алека в ожидании горьких слов.

– Я… – Алек запнулся, обрывая в сердце Магнуса еще одну тонкую мышцу – наверняка, самую незначительную. Потом перевел дыхание и еле слышно произнес: – Я горжусь тем, что я с тобой… То есть, что ты выбрал меня. Мне приятно, что Клейв тебя использует. Не в смысле, что я рад этому, но мне… Мне нравится то, что такой маг как ты, очень сильный… Маг, которого Клейв не прочь использовать, встречается со мной.

Алек замолчал и уставился в пол, будто ему стыдно было за собственные чувства. 

– Алек, – выдохнул после долгой паузы Магнус. – Более странного признания я еще не слышал…

– Это не признание, вообще-то, – зачем-то продолжал все портить Алек, но Магнус только улыбнулся, делая шаг к нему и радуясь своему бессмертию – этот нефилим способен был свести его в могилу. – То есть признание, но не то… 

Александр мог продолжать нести всякую чушь, но Магнусу правда впервые говорили, что им гордятся. Именно как бойфрендом! Обычно он все-таки вызывал несколько иные чувства. Рагнор, если бы слышал это, наверняка предположил бы, что Магнус скорее способен вызвать чувство стыда у своих любовников за свое поведение.

– Это часть всего, – сказал Магнус тихо, даже с нежностью, которой от себя не ожидал. Он не отрывал взгляда от глаз Алека, который тоже наконец-то посмотрел на него. Алек был просто невероятным… – А ты не злишься больше из-за демона?

– Возможно, самую малость, – ответил его же словами Алек и улыбнулся. – Не люблю, когда ты рискуешь, а демоны очень опасны…

– Не принижай мои способности своим беспокойством.

– Я не…

– Хочу насладиться своим могуществом, которое вызывает у тебя гордость, – Магнус поднял руку и прикоснулся к его губам кончиками пальцев, заставляя замолчать. – Лучше расскажи, как ты скучал?.. Я, например, очень соскучился.

Алек отвел его руку и наклонился, мягко целуя в губы, но тут же чуть отстранился. Вдруг просто нежно потерся носом об нос и прикрыл глаза, замирая так на несколько мгновений. А когда снова посмотрел на Магнуса, у того дыхание перехватило от невысказанного обжигающего желания в глазах нефилима.

– Я очень соскучился, – произнес он полушепотом, притягивая Магнуса за талию.

– Сам виноват, мог бы сразу прийти…

– Замолчи, Магнус, – перебил вдруг Алек – не грубо, но достаточно твердо. Вызывая теперь совсем другие по ощущениям мурашки. 

Магнус не мог гарантировать, что промолчит долго после такого многообещающего начала…

 

***

Алек потер глаза, сгоняя с них остатки сна, и потянулся. Выбираться из подушечного гнезда, которое представляла из себя постель Магнуса, совершенно не хотелось, но надо было идти в Институт.

Дверь в спальню открылась, словно ее пнули с той стороны, и Алек подскочил. Но это был всего лишь Магнус с занятыми руками, в одной руке он держал чашку с кофе, в другой – блюдце с какими-то сладостями. Так что Алек снова расслабленно откинулся на подушки.

– Это всего лишь я, Верховный маг Бруклина, – нараспев произнес Магнус, заметив реакцию Алека, и шагнул на кровать, после чего опустился рядом, устраиваясь со скрещенными ногами и ставя на них блюдце. – Доброе утро, Александр, – мягко сказал он и сделал глоток кофе, довольно щурясь. 

Алек, тоже принимая сидячее положение, вздохнул и уставился на свежие круассаны. Потом посмотрел на Магнуса, как раз надкусывающего один, и улыбнулся уголком губ. 

– Ты же не сам их готовил? – уточнил он с подозрением, прежде чем взять один.

– Конечно же нет! 

Алек кивнул и с удовольствием съел круассан с шоколадной начинкой. Кофе к нему, к сожалению, не прилагался, поэтому он забрал чашку у Магнуса и, сделав из нее глоток, отставил на тумбочку. И потянулся, чтобы поцеловать мага, прерывая недовольство. Иногда Алек все еще сомневался в том, что может так запросто прикасаться к Магнусу, делать, что хочет. И каждый раз, чувствуя ответ, глубоко внутри испытывал почти детскую радость.

– Мне нравится… – произнес Алек и замолчал, сам не понимая, что хотел сказать. 

– Что именно? – Магнус посмотрел на него с любопытством.

Алек усмехнулся, не став вдаваться в подробности. Он убрал круассаны туда же – к кофе, и уложил Магнуса на кровать, запуская руки под распахнутый халат.

– Это лучше, чем кофе с утра, – прошептал Алек, целуя так, будто вкус губ пробовал.

Магнус улыбнулся этой глупой и одновременно очаровательной попытке флирта. Учащенное сердцебиение все равно выдавало, как ему приятно слышать такое.


End file.
